Johnny's Lust
by Creeply
Summary: The local stud and all around awesome guy Johnny Test is about to complete his biggest and not to say boldest conquest to date. His own mother! Hot and Heavy piece. (Sorry that there is not a lot about the twins. Just Milf action)
1. Chapter 1

**Read and Review. Haven't written a straight smut for a while. Or at least a good one. No real plot in this, or really any background information, just assume that everything is like this because Johnny Test is sort of a trash human being, and that is why it is so easy to write him doing trash things.**

Johnny Test, eighteen year old self proclaimed 'super star' was eager as a kid on Christmas morning. Mostly because this was pretty much his Christmas morning. He had been waiting for it excitedly, and in his mind patiently. Only annoying his older super scientist sisters a dozen times in the past ten hours.

He had been so excited that he had not slept for ten hours except for naps, and had not even made lunch for anyone. He had to order out a pizza. Which is what he did while playing video games. So let's just say that he was at his peak level of excitement when he headed down the hall to his sisters wing of the house.

As they had grown older the three children had slowly but steadily grown more and more independent. And more and more demanding of their parents. In this way they had slowly gained control of an entire section of the house. This gave them much more independence and time alone. This brought the three of them closer together. And even more secretive towards their parents then before.

Sometimes weeks would go by without either their mother or father haven't seen them. Of course after what Johnny did six weeks ago changed everything. The entire dynamic of the house shifted. And now everyone was entirely different for it. Some might argue that it was for the worse. Johnny obviously thought that it was for the better. And the other four members of his house did not have anything to say about it anymore, except to agree with Johnny. They had no choice.

The old voice of reason in the house Dukey was no longer with them. The poor thing had chased his expensive coffee maker on legs out into traffic. Why anyone would make a coffee maker with legs was anyones guess. (Some would argue that Johnny just got tired of his best friend being a dog and wanted to move on. But that would be a bit too dark and selfish. Even for Johnny Test the flaming headed boy...right?)

Johnny got to the red hallway. The kids wing of the house was much larger then the rest of the house. Mary and Susan claimed that it was due to some sort of time space twisting so that more room could be fitted into a smaller place and give them more room to work. He really didn't get it, he more or less thought that what his sisters did was magic, he never really chose to question it. It just meant that he could do more cool stuff and not really have to think about it.

He paused and licked his palms before running them through his hair. Just because he was going to be living through his greatest and wildest dreams didn't mean that he couldn't look really awesome while doing it. He paused at a mirror and shot himself a pair of finger pistols. He looked good. Any girl would be lucky to have him as a boyfriend. Hell any girl would be lucky to even know him as a friend. He tried not to think about how he didn't actually hang out with anyone besides his own immediate family. That was just because everyone else was delusional except for him. He was the best.

Johnny continued down the hallway before tripping over his father. His dad looked up at him with wide scared eyes. Knowing that he had done something wrong. Johnny just smirked downwards at his smaller father. Johnny had gotten taller and larger ever since he turned eighteen. It was almost as if someone had done something scientifically aimed to his own body to make him bigger and better...but that would be science fiction right?

"Morning Hugh." Johnny said with a smirk as he smirked down at the broken man.  
"Good morning Johnny." Hugh said looking down. He was wearing his old clothing, puke green sweater, brown slacks and a white shirt. All in tatters. He had not changed them for a few months. No one had told him to do so. After he lost his job he only had the house to take care of. And mostly robot helpers had done so, he was becoming more and more obsolete. And he knew it.

Johnny could have probably asked the twins to do something so that he was not so dreary. But it was sort of fun, educational, like watching a jack-o-lantern slowly fall apart after Halloween. Johnny had not cleared the old halloween decorations from the front porch yet. He should program something to do it for him. He might have the muscles of a body builder and the face of a movie star but that didn't mean he wanted to go to all of the work of...basic house care.

Johnny shot back up, his mind was already on another thing. He wanted to see what his older sisters had done.

He stepped over Hugh and 'accidentally' slapped the back of the mans knees. Johnny turned the final corner and passed the three statues of their enemies frozen in stone. Bling-Bling boy, Mr Black and of course Mr White. The statues were pretty grim to look at. After all it was not pleasant to turn into statues. But they had to do it. And Susan and Mary had assured him that there was absolutely no way to turn them back. He probably felt a little guilty about that. After all the three of them had been friends with the Test kids for years...but they were also very annoying and tended to over react to every little thing that the kids did. They would definitely not understand why Johnny, Susan and Mary did what they did.

It was for the best! And the best did not always mean the best for everyone. They were making their world a better place. Just not necessarily the entire world. Just specifically their world.

Johnny's smirk went to a magical grin when he finally saw the final door to the right. Just where the girls had told him to meet them. Mary had her long red curly locks loose over her back, she had left her glasses off. She said that she preferred contacts. Johnny preferred them too. You could see her face easier. Although there was something to say about glasses looking sexy on girls. Such as Susan, she wore her glasses all the time. Even while she slept. And good God did she wear them well. Johnny licked his lips as he approached. The two of them looked so delicious in their outfits.

They were wearing black leather, it covered them just enough to give you a peek at their nipples and their cunts. Their pussy's were shaved, as were their legs. They had no need for bra's, their tits just naturally stayed perky and upright. It went really well with their perky and upright ass's. Johnny grinned and strutted over towards them like the stud that he was. He could smell their arousal, and by the way that their pink puffy pussy lips were dripping he deduced that they had just begun to orgasm at the thought of him.

They had actually gotten a little bored waiting for their younger brother and masturbated to a climax. But he didn't know that.

"Is she in there?" Johnny said eagerly. The veins in his neck were starting to stand out and he was straining at the bit to get in there and fuck her.  
"Slow down Johnny. Take it slow and easy. She is still befuddled by all of the stuff that we did to her. So she might be a little confused." Mary said attempting to soothe the raging erection that was straining in Johnny's tight jeans.

He merely snorted and pinched the girls nipple. Half teasingly, half menacingly, and half because he wanted to start fucking something already!  
"All right! All right! So where does she think she is?"  
"A massage parlor. We think. She kept on asking for oil and pulling at her dress. So we just assumed that and prepared the lab accordingly. We got some oil that acts as a natural aphrodisiac which should get the both of you all riled up." Susan said as she pulled playfully at Johnny's tank top. He pulled it off. Exposing his large biceps and rippling waterboard tight abs.

"Well. Let me get in on this action." Johnny said as he walked inside. The girls closed the door and pressed a button beside it. Raising the temperature, the erotic music and the animal mating pheromone that was flowing through the air. Johnny had expected this of them. They did it all automatically without a second thought.

Johnny's eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the floor. Laying on a table in just a green thong and bra was his mother. Lila Test's eyes were heavy, like a milking sow who did not know where she was. Or how many times she had been breed. All she could do was lay on her stomach and look around the big room filled with lacy curtains and beeping blinking soothing lights in amazement.

"Hey there Lila." Johnny said leaning on the wooden table that she was on. She gazed up at the large stud muffin in front of her.  
"Hello there. Do I know you?"  
"You could say that. I am here to oil you up." Lila's eyes ran up and down the boys body. He was certainly well equipped. It looked like he lived in the gym. On top of that he had that bulge in his pants. Did he get that bulge just from seeing little old her? And compared to him she was little. He towered over her by about a foot and a half, and that made him taller then the other two girls who had been in earlier and had been so nice to her. Giving her that fruity cocktail with all of the alcohol in it. And those delicious shellfish.

She thought that this day couldn't have gotten any better. Which was strange as she couldn't exactly recall anything besides her name being Lila, that she was somewhere familiar and that she was horny as all hell, and more relaxed then she had ever been before in her life.

Johnny grabbed a large bucket filled with sweet smelling golden oil and plunged his hands into it. He reemerged slick as an otter and began to rub up and down her back. She moaned at his touch and at the warm oil washing over her like a bath. She arched her back into his hands as he slid across her. Massaging and finding every single knot in her body. He then paused and switched to her big squish-able rear. Johnny had never noticed how squishy his mothers ass was. It was nice and big and bouncy. And he gave it an affectionate spank.

It jiggled for a few seconds before it finally stilled. He had left a red hand print. He moved between her ass cheeks in order to coat every last inch of her in oil. He was fascinated by his good looking reflection in the oil and he stopped to admire his toned physique. He had come far in the past half a year. Far indeed. Before he had been a little punk. Now look at him. Seducing his own stupid mother!

* * *

Many people are probably wondering what the what? Well let's explain. After Dukey's untimely demise at someone's hands that was never learned. Johnny became bored and depressed. His father noticed this and upped his overbearing nature on the young man hoping that this would liven him up. Instead it just annoyed him. With nothing to do except be a lab rat for his sisters he had nothing else going on in his life.

Until one day he had enough.

"I've had enough!" Johnny squawked walking into the lab. His voice cracking. Susan and Mary snickered at their little brother. So short and scrawny. He was truly a little punk. But they loved him anyway. Or tolerated him.  
"I want a different life! I want to be in control! I want better things!"  
"You shouldn't have murdered your ugly dog then." Mary said bluntly as she fiddled with a ray on the table. Johnny pouted and kicked at something big and science-y.  
"I didn't murder Dukey! You can't prove anything!" Johnny looked over her shoulder and began to press against her. She frowned and tried to ignore him before finally rolling her eyes.  
"Yes? What?"  
"What's that?"  
"A ray gun."  
"Duh. What's it do?" Susan walked over and pressed a battery into the ray gun and held it up with a showman flourish.  
"This Johnny is a mind muddler. It is a mind control device that allows the user to zap a person of their regular will to rebel. Instead instilling in them a desire to obey without question or logic or a moral compass. It is based off of a collar we gave to your dog once. The best part is that it does not sap the user of their intelligence or of their reasoning."

"I'll I'm hearing is mind control ray. What's it for?" He said a few wheels starting to turn in his head.  
"Ah Gil. Obviously." Mary said with scorn. Johnny rolled his eyes in annoyance. Figures.  
"Once I get him with this he will be mine for life!" Mary said holding it close to her body. Susan grabbed it and pulled it towards her own bosom.  
"You mean Gil will be mine for life!"  
"No he will be mine!" Mary grabbed for it back. Mary snatched at it herself. The two girls who were still pining after a boy who moved away two years ago began to yank on the priceless piece of machinery for a few moments and growled at each other. Suddenly it went flying out of their hands and landed in Johnny's own. The eighteen year old looked at it. Then at his sisters.

"Johnny. Hand that over now!" Susan demanded holding her hand out.  
"Johnny listen to me. Give it over!" Mary commanded him with a stern look on her face. Johnny looked at the ray and then at his two sisters. Without missing a beat he held it up and pulled the trigger. A green light flooded over the two of them and they blinked away stars. Their eyes had turned that same green shade. They blinked it away and looked at Johnny expectantly.

"Uh...make me a sandwich?" Johnny demanded confused. The two girls ran to the kitchen to complete his request. Johnny smirked and followed after them a few plans forming in his head.  
Mary and Susan were creating three double decker super fancy sandwiches when he got downstairs. Interrupting their mother and father as they worked to pack her up for a big important business meeting that she would be going to for at least six months.

"I love you all. Be good. No illegal experiments." She said to them all as she kissed them on the tops of their heads. Stepped around her expectant husband and went out the door.  
"Well that was just rude." Mr TEst said as he looked at Johnny and the ray he was pointing at him. "What's that?"  
"Get to work on throwing out your old clothes." Johnny said once the green trance had left his father. His father scurried upstairs to complete the orders. Johnny sat down and took a bite of his sandwich before looking up at the girls.  
"Find a way to make me permanently buff with a big dick." He commanded Susan. She nodded and ran upstairs to start inventing.  
"Find a way to make a ray that causes girls to be drop dead sexy goddesses." Johnny said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

After that he had them invest in the stock market and play it so that they would never have to work ever again. Once that got Mr Black, Mr Whites and Bling Bling Boy's attention the three nuisances had to be taken care of as well. Leaving Johnny with the body of a muscle bound freak, the cock of a stallion and the inhibitions of a child. Susan and Mary both developed to sexual perfection and intellectual heights. With Johnny removing their fears of being better and ambitious they soon were some of the richest people in the world. With enough technology to rule over a small country. Or a large one.

But Johnny didn't want world domination. All he wanted to do all day was fuck his sexy sisters and goof off. The incest had just sort of naturally happened. After all if you had a couple of mind controlled morons under your control you eventually just have to bite the bullet and fuck them into submission right? Eventually his mother had gotten home and the girls assured them that they would handle everything. He trusted them to do the right thing. And by what was laying before him with her mind scrambled, her memory erased and her inhibitions turned off...well he was going to fuck his mother without a seconds hesitation.

Lila Test groaned under the masterful finger work of the man before her. She had never been this aroused before. Or had she? She really couldn't remember. And really did it matter? All she could think about was the massive bulge in his pants that was just a few inches away from her face. She leaned forward just a bit. His hands were roaming all the way down to her tiny little ankles and pinching them lovingly. She squeaked when he moved back up and massaged her ass. She had no idea if she normally wore thongs. But this one was riding up her pussy crack and arousing her all the more

She squealed when she felt him grab the thing green strong between her more then generous butt cheeks and pull it until it snapped cleanly. She looked up at him and gasped as he poured the rest of the oil over him self and allowed it to dribble down his abs and across her back. Her nipples felt prickly and tingly. As if she had been shot full of electricity.

"This next part is where I fuck you until you can't walk." He said simply. She nodded dully. Dumbly. Completely at ease with that statement. She was a bitch in heat and he was a young stud with what appeared to be the cock of a rhinoceros hidden in his pants. She could hardly complain about that right? She felt like a cow that was locked up with a young bull. She might be a little long in the tooth but that also meant she had insatiable sexual appetites. And he had the stamina and the libido to keep up with her.

Or at least she hoped.

She licked her lips and rolled over onto her oiled up back and spread her legs for him. Johnny grinned and leaned downwards to kiss her on the lips. His pants dropped to his ankles and he snapped her bra off with one swipe of his hand. She looked at her tits, had they grown bigger? (Yes Susan and Mary not just scrambled their mothers brains but also gave her some of the bimbo serum that had given them the ass of a Kardashian and the tits of a high quality porn star.) She didn't know why but they were sore and tender. And she needed him to suck on them. Which was exactly what he did as he stabbed himself into her with reckless abandon. She gasped and groaned as her walls contracted around his massive dick.

She could hardly think. They had only the foreplay with the oil and his fingers slipping in and out around her pussy as he applied it. But that had been more then enough to get her wet as a marsh. She gasped as he pushed himself into her. All the way into her. There was no more room for his cock. But he continued to push.

"How much is there?" She said in amazement as he continued to hit every single last pleasure point. He was expanding her consciousness. She was having a religious experience. He had replaced God and Heaven. He was her God and his cock in her pussy was her Heaven! She could only groan as he began to pause and grunt. He had to push even harder since she was so tight around his cock. He grabbed her hips and used them to push her deeper and deeper onto him. He plunged into her and then into her womb. He pushed so hard that he touched the back wall and then forced himself to stretch it out.

She cried out in pleasure and orgasmed. Gasping and huffing and looking at the flame headed boy as he continued to suck at her nipples. He then pulled out teasingly. Her entire snatch was filled at all times. But now he was massaging it. Going up and down. Causing friction. Causing her to feel like she was on fire. He picked her up and began to thrust upwards. Allowing gravity to help her slide up and down his pole. She groaned and gasped and choked on her own joy rising inside of her.

Her pussy walls were sopping wet and made his cock come in and down of her like a wild piston. She flung her head back and felt her ass cheeks clench together in joy. He grabbed them and squeezed them so hard that she felt vibrations all the way in her eye balls and in her pussy walls. She had never had a ticking like this before. Not to say she could even remember if she had ever been fucked at all.

"Oh Mom!" Johnny cried out as his balls tightened and he had to hold his orgasm back. She needed to cum a few more times.

God if he was her kid she would have fucked him when he was still in footy pajama's! Was he her kid? He had called her Mom earlier. Well she was still down with it. His cock was too good to pass up!

She screeched as she began to orgasm again and clench herself around him like a koala. She squeezed her ankles together and tightened her pussy. She felt him stir her insides up. She was so warm. His large arms were cradling her like she was all new to this. Like she was the virgin and he was the cock master. Well he was enough of a stud to repopulate the planet so she couldn't be wrong about that!

"Oh God! Oh GOD! OH MY GOD!" she shouted out as she continued to bounce on his cock. His balls, full of sperm and heavy as a couple of bowling balls bounced and slapped and spanked her ass. Instead of hurting him it only excited Johnny all the more. He knew that he didn't have much longer.

He stopped and looked her in the eyes. She quirked her head to the side.

"We need to make sure that your back is nice and oiled up. And though I love looking at those bouncing big titties." He said giving one a kiss, they looked very pale and pointed out like horns. They were also large, nearly covering half of her breast. He could just imagine them pierced with tiny bones, he wondered if anyone would agree to some role playing as him as the eager cave man and they were the little cave bitches of his to fuck to impregnation? Hugh could be their cave slave.

"As I was saying. Nice tits. But we need to oil that back of yours up." Lila nodded her head numbly. She wanted to say 'master' but that would just be a bit too crazy. Her mind was too fuzzy to connect any dots currently. All she could really focus on was the best cock that had ever graced her pussy with it's presence.

He spun her around and held her legs open. Pointing her directly at a mirror. Behind it Susan was fucking Mary with a strap on, a video camera recording their brothers conquest. They had all agreed to sell some of their sexy times for the world to see. They were unashamed of their relationship. And dragging their mother into the harem seemed like the logical thing to do. Anyway she would thank them later if they ever returned her memories.

Johnny, not having cum once was filled to the brim and fit to burst. He began to thrust upwards and pull back. Her pussy would only release about an inch of his monster cock into the air at a time. But it was enough to stir her up to crazy levels. And enough to get him nice and hot. He pulled out, his cock suctioned between her pillow sized ass cheeks and his sperm exploded like a fountain. Covering her back all the way to her hair line. Her brown hair was now speckled with his cum. Her ass cheeks squeezed the spurting fountain. It was not ending anytime soon. He slapped it back into his mother for seven strong strokes and filled her womb to bursting. Her ovaries quaked with the amount of hot potent baby making man semen that he was filling her with. She could feel herself getting pregnant with a small army of babies as he finished there. Then he pulled out and shot a final victory arch across her front. Her mouth caught some of the tsunami of semen, but most of it traveled up her navel in long slimy ropes. Landing across her face and hair. It hung from around her neck like beads and dribbled across her breasts and puffy nipples like pearls. She gasped and gagged like a fish. She reached down with one hand and ran it over her belly button picking up some of the slime. She tasted it and began to scoop more and more up and gobbled it down.

"Thats a good cum slut." Johnny said comforting his mother as she continued to dine on the delicious dinner that he had prepared for her. She sucked as much semen into her mouth as she could. Soon both her pussy and mouth were white as winter. His cock was still a little chubby. After all there was nothing hotter then seeing a woman suck down your fresh hot semen. Even if it was your mind controlled mom.

 **Remember to read and review. Otherwise how will I know if anyone will like this? Also I am interested in making more chapters or a follow up story for one of my stories. A few ideas but I like to get the readers thoughts. Any suggestions just leave them in the comments or PM me. Please and Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am only writing a second chapter out of boredom expect this to be the last one as I am not super invested in this story and am mostly writing this for all of you to enjoy. Please remember to read and review. Sorry if this is a little on the short side, or a little on the long side. whichever. Onto the story.**

Johnny Test grinned wickedly. The big tit and empty headed bitch below him was groaning in pure unbiased pleasure. He was vigorously fucking his mother slut in doggy style, and she was woofing. That was his own thing, he had told the girls to add a little something so that she would pretty much do whatever he said. It was pretty wicked. He loved his life, a rocking body that he did not have to do anything for upkeep, it was just naturally awesome, a ton of video games to play, junk food for breakfast, lunch and dinner, a ton of cash to blow on anything that he liked, and three awesome sluts that just so happened to be related to him. And he could fuck them whenever he wanted.

He had thought that his mom and sisters were hot when they were normal, but after he had them add a few things, they had become super attractive. They were more like fertility goddesses now. If he had not also told them to make super powerful birth control then he would probably be up to his ass in diapers. And Johnny T. was not about that baby life. That was just too much man. He was also experimenting with calling himself Johnny T. He thought it made him sound pretty awesome. He liked to do little experiments too. He was practically a scientist like his sisters!

"Bark! Bark for your master!" Johnny demanded. She looked at him and had to think about what noise a dog made, then she remembered! Woof!

"Woof! Woof!" Lila shouted as her master rammed himself into her, she had become entirely dependent on this man that she had met just about half a year ago, she could not even remember her old life before he had come into it...she had since then become so addicted to the pleasure that his cock brought each and every one of her holes that she didn't even care enough to remember. Now if only she could remember his name. He said it often enough...but her memory was terrible and she forgot it super quickly.

"Oh yeah you like that whore? You like Johnny T.'s big ass dick? This big ass dick which is going into your big ass pussy? Your big squishy ass is next for this big ass dick. Johnny T.'s cock is the best cock in the world!" Johnny shouted to the ceiling as Lila continued to woof like a little bitch. She tried to remember, she was only half listening, the pleasure that was plowing across her tunnel walls and making her cunt quiver was too powerful, she could not hear a thing.

Johnny looked up as the master bedroom door creaked open and Mary and Susan walked in hand in hand, as naked as their mother and brother, their large improved tits heaved with every breath that they took, and their asses swayed behind them, almost a solid half foot of meat to grab a hold of quivered behind them. Johnny grinned at them as he continued to thrust into his mother.

"Where have you two been? Johnny T. Needs his dick sucked while he rams his little whore!" He said as he continued to thrust into his mothers pussy. The two girls looked at each other and then to the helmet that Mary was carrying. She walked forward nonchalantly and slid it onto Lila's head.  
"Hope that this helps mommy." Mary said as she kissed her on the lips and slipped her some tongue. What? Just because they were straight didn't mean that they didn't like some good tonguing now and again from a willing little whore. Lila was mumbling J names to herself.

Jim.  
Joshua.  
Joey.  
Jeremiah.

"What's that?" Johnny asked in confusion. He didn't like it when they did stuff without him ordering them to, especially smart stuff that he might not understand.  
"Johnny this is a memory helmet. Just sit back and watch." With that Mary threw the switch on the helmet and Lila's eyes widened. Johnny continued to fuck her, her pussy was just too good to give up on, it was just too nice to say no to. He gulped, this was probably going to come back to bite him in the ass, but he just couldn't stop fucking his own mother.  
Jimmy.  
Joshy...  
Joe...  
"Johnny!" Lila shouted out as the name came right back to her. She looked behind herself at the muscle bound horse cocked man who was fucking her like he was determined to breed her like a little slut. She looked down at herself in amazement. Where had these tits come from? And this booty? And this body? It was incredible! And filled with pleasure and cum! And she could not contain herself anymore, she opened up her puffy lips and screamed in pleasure. The memories flowing back to her in thousands of images, she saw her children as toddlers, as babies, as giving birth to them and breastfeeding them and loving them and enjoying their artwork and having an entire nonsexual life with them. And now...now...now she was a big tit bimbo, so were her daughters and they were standing over her as their brother...her son! Fucked her like a bitch in heat!

And she was enjoying it! That was the terrifying part! She was actually enjoying every last second of it!

"Johnny! Stop!" She shouted attempting to maneuver herself so that she could squirm away from him. But Johnny's arms were big and strong and powerful and he just put one massive hand on her rump and another on her hips and forced her down again so that he could finish. What? Just because his cock sleeve had her memories back didn't change the fact that she was still ultimately just the perfect cock sleeve for his perfect cock, that cunt might have made him but he owned it now.  
"I never told you guys to return her memories." He frowned angrily at his sisters. This probably made things complicated, and he hated complicated, it made his brain hurt.  
"We thought you might enjoy it more." Susan replied with a grin and a shrug.

"Johnny! Girls! What are you doing!" she shouted in terror as she attempted to squirm out of Johnny's grasp, why was she still clamping down on his cock? Why was he still thrusting into her? Why was she covered in a layer of massage oil and sweat? Why did she smell so good and why was she getting fucked by her son while her daughters just stood by the side looking on? And what was up with their bodies? They all looked so...swollen and sexual and why would they look like this?

"What did you three do? Please tell him to stop!" She begged desperately.  
"Mom stop it you're getting annoying!" Johnny said. She clamped her mouth shut and looked at him with wide terrified eyes, she couldn't say no...she couldn't stop! What was happening?  
"Good. Now Susan. Start sucking on her tits, and Mary lay in front of her and spread your legs. Mom I want you to start licking her out like the little slut that you are now okay?" The three woman quickly shifted into position and Lila could not believe it when she started instinctively licking her daughters pussy, expertly too. She knew each and every curve and corner to her daughters inner wall, it was as if she had done this thousands of times before...

"This is nice isn't it mom? Some family bonding? We never really did it all that much before." Johnny said with a smirk as he continued to pound into his mother. She could only grunt and frown in response, she could not do anything that would be remotely useful even though she had her hands free. She was using them to caress her daughters hips and butt, that was being slightly lifted off of the bed and allowing her better traction and entrance into her. Lila extended her tongue and really began to work on her daughters walls. She never knew that pussy tasted so delicious, she never knew that a duck could feel so good inside of her pussy, it was as if she had been designed for this, designed to be the best sleeve for this specific dick...she felt...complete.

Who knew that all she had to do to feel complete for the first time in her life was to grow and nurse a baby that would eventually grow up to have the best dick that she could ever imagine?

"Oh god." She moaned into her daughters delicious tasting pussy, the feeling of her other daughters wet eager mouth surrounding her tit and slowly drawing her entire nipple into her mouth was incredible. It was indescribable. And then her milk began to leak out. She hadn't even known that she was lactating! And yet there it was! milk slowly and gracefully dribbling out of her, thick and white and creamy. Nice good healthy whole milk to feed her favorite little girls in the entire world.

She thought that Johnny's dick milk would start to spurt out at any moment, he wasn't just thrusting but also twitching and grinding against her so hard that she thought his balls would be tightening up soon and depositing his load deep inside of her where it would be nice and safe. But instead he was just remorselessly fucking her, with absolutely no signs of stopping. He was unstoppable. He was a machine, a monster. And she was enjoying every last second of it.

"Oh Johnny. Oh girls!" She said into her daughters pussy as it tightened down around her mouth and she felt her daughters sticky and delicious juices explode out onto her nose and flood her mouth to the point that she couldn't even swallow it out. She felt her tits begin to get heavy and then great big spurts of milk shot into her daughters mouth, and Johnny was still not cumming even though her own orgasm was threatening to tear her apart, mind body and soul.

"Do you like it mom? Do you like your kids hands and cunts and cock all over your body? Isn't it perfect? Aren't I the best?" Johnny crooned to his mother. She gasped and gurgled in response slowly pulling her face out of her daughters damp cunt. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tits hung heavily beneath her.

"Yes! Oh yes! My children! My beautiful perfect children! I love you all so so much! Fuck me until I bleed Johnny! Mark your territory take my pussy like you own it young man! BREEEEEAAAAAKKKKKMMMMMMMMEEEEEE!" She squealed up to the heavens as her mind actually went snap and she orgasmed again. Just in time for Johnny to start to orgasm, her womb was rapidly filled up, as were her tubes and then her pussy and finally Johnny yanked himself out of her and began to wave his angrily spurting cock all around the room, his head burning red hot and angrily against the bedsheets. He rapidly covered Lila, Mary and Susan's lithe lovely bodies, the perfect to fuck into submission every single day.

He smiled down at them and rubbed his cock, his balls still ached, they were too full. He would never be able to empty them. Susan and Mary crawled so that they were snuggled up against their nearly unconscious mother and began to nurse at her tits.  
"I think you broke her." Mary said as she sucked her mothers tits and then spat the milk into her mouth. Some might call it disrespectful, she called it being a nice enough daughter to share. Even if her mother was selfishly hogging all of their brothers potent baby making sperm.

"Hopefully." Johnny said as he rubbed the head of his still erect cock, a few dribbles were begging to come out and he had to rub them off on something. So he chose Susan's thighs.

"Where is your father?" Lila asked out of the blue trying to sit up but her fucked stupid body would not let her.  
"In his dog crate, he finished working for today so he doesn't come out until it is time for him to order and pay for dinner." Johnny said as he spread Susan's thighs open. He wanted to fuck her now.

Lila nodded this all made a twisted sort of sense now. And she was happy with it.

She fell to sleep with the wet slapping of her children's flesh together, her memories back but her mind still far far away. A smile on her face. She was happy.

 **Please remember to read and review. Only this chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
